<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questione di LP by Rota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819148">Questione di LP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota'>Rota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>IDIA STANS SWITCH, Idia is a Enstarries, Idia stans Natsume, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando aveva accettato il corteggiamento di Malleus e aveva acconsentito, di conseguenza, a iniziare una relazione con lui che prevedesse baci, strette di mano e molto altro addirittura più audace di così, aveva immaginato che la lingua di un drago fosse quantomeno biforcuta – oppure ruvida, come quella dei gatti, o molta più lunga di quella degli esseri umani.<br/>Nella realtà dei fatti, Malleus nella propria forma umana aveva anche una lingua e una bocca completamente di fattura e dimensioni umane, a parte l’alito ogni tanto molto caldo e quei gorgoglii strani che assomigliavano al rumore di un vulcano sul punto di eruttare, con cui alcune volte si schiariva la voce o cercava di attirare la sua attenzione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Idia Shroud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questione di LP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ho pensato che essendo Idia Shroud proprio il prototipo del giapponerd dovesse per forza di cose (.) anche giocare ai giochini per cellulare sugli Idol. Siccome so un po’ come funziona, ho preso ad esempio EnStars, e quindi avrete qui Idia che gioca a Enstars (e stanna gli Switch perché mi sembrano quelli più in line con lui). Malleus “no no non mi sono offeso stai tranquillo” (cit. Carta con la divisa sportiva di Malleus) Draconia avrà molta pazienza, si spera.<br/>Buona lettura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Quando aveva accettato il corteggiamento di Malleus e aveva acconsentito, di conseguenza, a iniziare una relazione con lui che prevedesse baci, strette di mano e molto altro addirittura più audace di così, aveva immaginato che la lingua di un drago fosse quantomeno biforcuta – oppure ruvida, come quella dei gatti, o molta più lunga di quella degli esseri umani.<br/>Nella realtà dei fatti, Malleus nella propria forma umana aveva anche una lingua e una bocca completamente di fattura e dimensioni umane, a parte l’alito ogni tanto molto caldo e quei gorgoglii strani che assomigliavano al rumore di un vulcano sul punto di eruttare, con cui alcune volte si schiariva la voce o cercava di attirare la sua attenzione.<br/>Tuttavia, Idia era pronto a scommettere che l’abilità con cui usava quella meravigliosa, e dannatissima, lingua, non potesse essere frutto di un’esperienza limitata, benché immaginare Malleus con una schiera di amanti precedenti a lui non era né confortante né motivante. Ma questo, come ogni altro pensiero logico, veniva leccato via e risucchiato dalle labbra pallide del drago ogni istante di più, ogni istante che si chiudeva attorno al suo sesso e faceva appena pressione, con gli occhi chiari rivolti a lui.<br/>Era troppo, Idia rischiava di venire e Malleus era tra le sue gambe da soli cinque secondi.<br/>-Aspetta aspetta aspetta aspetta, Malleus-sama!<br/>Paziente, l’altro ragazzo alzò la testa, appoggiandosi sugli avambracci per non gravargli contro le gambe. Idia si mosse un po’ in imbarazzo sulle lenzuola del proprio stesso letto, posto in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi a proprio agio più di qualsiasi altro posto – ma gli era un po’ difficile rimanere perfettamente tranquillo davanti alla vista di quel viso in mezzo alle cosce, tanto vicino alla propria erezione sfacciata.<br/>Cercò di temporeggiare, appena appena.<br/>-F-forse dovremmo prendere precauzioni! Insomm-ma, non si può mai sapere cosa succederà-<br/>Malleus sorrise, affabile. Certe volte, c’era come un muro di incomprensione tra di loro che li rendeva quasi estranei; certe altre volte, Malleus capiva anche troppo dalle poche parole e dai pochi gesti che Idia gli rivolgeva, e questo lo metteva in una posizione di netto vantaggio.<br/>Lo accarezzò sul viso, perché lo guardasse negli occhi mentre parlava.<br/>-Non ti preoccupare, Shroud. Mi assumerò la responsabilità di qualsiasi conseguenza.<br/>-Respons-?<br/>Ma non gli lasciò finire neanche quella parola, perché riprese all’improvviso a leccarlo con tanta premura e devozione. Sembrava piacergli in un modo, ancora, ben poco umano, e se già Idia faticava a comprendere quelli della propria razza, ancora meno comprendeva quelli delle altre.<br/>Era decisamente troppo bravo, sapeva prolungare quel piacere fino a renderlo ancora più scemo del solito, senza neanche un pensiero in testa.<br/>Idia si aggrappò al proprio cuscino, blaterando il suo nome e quanto la sua bocca fosse calda, quanto le sue mani bellissime. E che voleva cinque bambini da lui, anche, cosa che lo fece sogghignare non poco.<br/>Tutto si bloccò però quando suonò la sveglia del tablet di Idia. Il Capo Dormitorio di Ignihyde balzò a sedere sul letto, guardando con orrore la propria scrivania dove aveva riposto l’oggetto. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella notifica tra tutte, perché aveva impostato la suoneria in modo tale che ogni applicazione ne avesse una personalizzata.<br/>Fu scosso dai propri pensieri da Malleus stesso, stupito alquanto del suo gesto prima e della sua immobilità poi.<br/>-Shroud?<br/>-A-ah, io devo… devo-<br/>Mosse la testa, confuso, guardando la scrivania nella penombra della stanza e poi il suo ragazzo, con i capelli lunghi che svolazzavano ovunque nel gesto. Anche Malleus si alzò a sedere, sporgendosi verso di lui un poco preoccupato, così Idia si alzò e cercò di rassicurarlo.<br/>-Aspetta un attimo, per favore!<br/>Il suo corpo si mosse di scatto – e quasi cadde a terra dimentico delle mutande alle caviglie, che scalciò via con malagrazia e assoluto disinteresse. Prima ancora di tornare sul proprio letto, aveva già acceso il tablet premendo su un paio di tasti, disattivato il blocco di protezione e aperta l’applicazione che aveva richiesto la sua attenzione.<br/>Sullo schermo, apparve un’immagine colorata: tanti ragazzini carini in pose ammiccanti e con dei bei vestiti da sera color ocra. Malleus lo guardava con tanto d’occhi, senza realmente capire, e Idia cercò di spiegarsi nel minor numero di parole.<br/>-Devo scaricare i lifepoints.<br/>-Cosa devi fare con cosa?<br/>-Giocare un paio di partite! Forse tre! Giuro non di più!<br/>Per supportare la propria tesi, gli fece vedere di nuovo lo schermo, dove ora si trovava un ragazzo con dei bizzarrissimi capelli rossi e bianchi che parlava in modo strano, come se fosse sempre sul punto di lanciarti una maledizione o un qualche maleficio. Uno sfondo verde elettrico e una canzoncina molto ritmata che accompagnava il tutto.<br/>Malleus sbattè le palpebre diverse volte, ancora più perplesso.<br/>Idia si sporse verso di lui e gli diede persino un bacetto sulle labbra, nel tentativo di fargli provare un briciolo di pena e comprensione. Aveva solo calcolato male i tempi, quello era stato il suo sbaglio: quando Malleus gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato a fargli visita di sera e si sarebbe trattenuto un poco, aveva fatto abbastanza partite apposta da utilizzare tutti i propri lifepoints, in modo tale da avere due ore e mezza disponibili.<br/>Due ore e mezza erano state però a malapena sufficienti per arrivare ai preliminari, e questa cosa era già per sé disturbante.<br/>Altro bacio, tentativo di corruzione.<br/>-C’è un evento con il mio personaggio preferito con la carta più forte e-<br/>Lo studente di Diasomnia però interruppe tutto quello con un sorriso, dietro il quale secretò ogni intenzione e ogni emozione. Gli fece la premura di rassicurarlo con una carezza molto simile a quella che gli aveva dato pochi minuti prima.<br/>-Non ti devi giustificare, Shroud. Ognuno ha la propria scala di priorità. Fai quello che devi.<br/>Felicissimo, Idia si sedette con la schiena contro la testiera del letto. Cominciò a cercare la canzone adatta alla sua missione, ovvero fare una fullcombo in una delle modalità più difficili. Dopo averne scartate alcune, arrivò finalmente alla sua preferita, e senza indugi la selezionò – dispose anche i vari personaggi che avrebbero cantato e ballato, e finalmente attese qualche secondo per il caricamento.<br/>A quel punto, senza preavviso, si ritrovò Malleus di nuovo tra le gambe, esattamente nel punto di prima.<br/>-M-Malleus-sama?<br/>-Fai quello che devi.<br/>-M-ma così io-!<br/>Era troppo tardi: ancora qualche secondo e la canzone sarebbe cominciata.<br/>Il sorriso di Malleus non si era sciolto e le sue labbra si erano avvicinate ancora di più, in maniera quasi minacciosa. Idia non poteva certo ritirarsi in quel momento, o avrebbe perso l’opportunità di prendere la carta del suo preferitissimo.<br/>Ingoiò saliva.<br/>-O-ok…<br/>La canzone cominciò, così anche la tortura al suo inguine. Come le dita di Idia si muovevano con molta esperienza sullo schermo, centrando ogni nota perfettamente, così la lingua di Malleus toccava i suoi punti più sensibili e li stuzzicava all’inverosimile, in maniera caparbia.<br/>In un passaggio difficile, Malleus ingoiò il suo sesso, e questo lo distrasse quell’attimo di troppo per fargli perdere una delle cinquecento tredici note della canzone. Niente full combo, solo un sacco di gemiti e ansimi.<br/>Idia fece partire di nuovo la canzone, proprio mentre Malleus si alzava sugli avambracci e calava tutta la sua erezione fino alla gola, muovendosi dapprima con lentezza. Le sue corna toccarono più di una volta il bordo del tablet, rendendo la sfida ancora più difficile – ma Idia non era intenzionato a perdere, ormai, benché tutto quello fosse nato per una sua colpa.<br/>Due note mancanti, una noma fatta male. Nessuna fullcombo.<br/>Aveva ancora un tentativo, prima di finire i lifepoints, e con il fiatone e il corpo tutto tremante fece ripartire la canzone. Malleus aumentò la difficoltà, e per la prima volta introdusse nel suo corpo un paio di dita, anche grazie all’aiuto dell’abbondante saliva che era colata dalla sua bocca per tutto il sesso e l’inguine di lui.<br/>In qualche modo, per assurdo, le sensazioni amplificate dal piacere gli permisero di seguire il ritmo della canzone molto meglio di prima, e Idia comprese quale fosse l’errore di sincronizzazione che faceva sempre; così, esattamente mentre veniva nella sua bocca caldissima, riuscì a superare il passaggio che più lo metteva in difficoltà, prendendo tutte le note al momento giusto; ancora qualche secondo e sarebbe arrivato all’obiettivo.<br/>Peccato solo che, proprio a quel punto, proprio a cinque note dalla fine, Malleus gli prese il tablet di mano e lo buttò in un angolo del letto, senza che Idia riuscisse a fermarlo; avrebbe comunque vinto la partita e i punti, ma niente fullcombo, neanche quella volta.<br/>Balbettò qualcosa di incomprensibile, poco prima che il fidanzato gli coprisse le labbra con soffici, dolci bacini, come quelli che lui gli aveva dato poco prima nell’interrompere il loro momento di intimità.<br/>Si corrucciò moltissimo, piagnucolò persino, e Malleus ne rise un poco, malizioso e vendicativo.<br/>Gli diede subito la sua punizione, assalendo il suo collo pallido con la bocca e alzando, con mani vogliose e attente, la sua maglia a strisce blu e nere, fino a scoprirgli il petto. Imparò che aveva dei capezzoli sensibilissimi, e una pelle così bianca che era meraviglioso sporcarla di passione.<br/>In tutto quello, Idia aveva capito la più grande lezione della vita dai propri terribili errori, apprendendo moltissime cose.<br/>Per esempio, che Malleus era preferibile a qualsiasi ragazzo virtuale.<br/>Ma anche, spegnere il proprio tablet quando si vedevano, altrimenti sarebbe uscito da quella relazione completamente privo di liquidi corporei.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>